


Of all the monsters

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters and realationships to be added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day at avengers tower, or so the team thinks, however, a strange little girl runs into the tower, and hides, while the team tries to look for her, a strange new villan they have never seen before enters the tower, and begins to attack the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at avengers tower, the team were all doing various things. Tony Stark had his nose falling into the coffee, he wasn't really paying attention, so when the hot liquid hit his nose, his head jerked up "Holly shit, why was no one even watching, maybe you might could have warned me. God danmit." Tony looked angrily at his team. While that was happening, Clint was trying to show Steve how to play COD, "your a soldier, how can you not be able to play this, I mean come on, super soldier." Clint was clearly enjoying himself. "I don't get the controls on this "Y-box" Steve poked the controller once more " whats a Y-box?" Clint asked, a mocking tone in his voice. "this thing, the last one was an x box, so this one should be a Y-box, right?" Steve clearly did not get the logic of an X-box. "whatever" Clint shrugged, and No-scoped another player. Meanwhile the Hulk was shaking the fridge, attempting to dislodge an oversized ham from the veggie drawer where it had been shoved. Natasha was just drinking coffee from a yellowed mug with a chipped handle, watching all of them with moderate amusment. Thor was attempting to Skype with Jane, he was yelling into a mac "can you hear me Jane? I do belevie this sorcery is not working right, Jane was holding her hands to her ears and trying to tell him that she could hear him plenty loud.  
Overall, this was a usual morning for the avengers.

"Hey whats that kid doing here?" Clint noticed a small blonde haired girl, with green eyes. Tony looked down at the girl, who looked like she had been crying, her face red, and her eyes puffy. "Hi, so ummm... well, can I help you?" the small child coughed and then in a shakeing high pitched voice she replied " A man, a man is chasing me, he has these scary eyes, and he looks like a clown, but he, he's..." she paused and started crying again, she then ran off into the tower, presumably to hide. "what? do we have to go after her? 'cuz i just beat the most kill record and..." Clint was scilenced by Steve. "no, what harm can a small child do? However, this man, she didn't give us much description," Natasha cut him off " Shut the fuck up all of you, Continue Director... Yes, yes I see now, I'll get it fixed," she tapped her ear and then to the team said " someone opend a portal or somthing downtown, and a bunch of madassess* from another dimention have escaped." Perhaps this man had escaped from there, No one knew


	2. Hacking the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little girl is up to something, no one even noticed, not even Thor

While Tony attempted to quiet everyone down, the small girl had found her way to the main circuts and routers for the tower. J.A.R.V.I.S noticed the small intruder, "Young Miss, it is advised you do not touch that, you may be electrocuted." The girl ignored him, and fingered the wires, "Miss, I advise..." the girl ripped a black wire out of the port it had been in, J.A.R.V.I.S's access to the camera's was disabled, the girl then changed into a tall man, with emrald green eyes, black hair and a slight smirk, he proceded to plug in an iPhone into J.A.R.I.S's computer, he tapped the screen and J.A.R.V.I.S was down, he then removed the phone with one of his pale slender hands, and shoved the usb charger into a brightly flashing box, one finger jabbed the button, whilst the others began typeing on the halographic key board that had apeared. He typed in a few things, overwrote a few files, and disappeared


	3. ITS BATMAN, and with him the joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NANANANANANANANANAN AVENGERS, plus batman and robin

Bruce Wayne woke up to the sun shineing in his face, and 6 people and one monster looking down at him. A bow a gun, some sort of blue light and a fist, some odd metal wings looked braced to kill him as well. " so your the one who's been causing trouble aren't you?" the blue light spoke. "I'm Batman." thats all bruce could think to say. "batman, look that up JARVIS." said the blue light, "Right away sir, one match found from IMDB.com, batman, alias Bruce wayne,." and the one beside him?" asked the light, "Robin," said bruce. "RObin, dick grayson, paernts murdered at the age of unknown." the computer replied. "16," robin had woken up...

 

WIP

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site, i hope you all like it and as always with me, critique wanted.  
> *yay for made up words


End file.
